


Kiss me When the Stars are Gone

by Mayumin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Diamond - Freeform, M/M, Stars, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumin/pseuds/Mayumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all began with you coming to the coffee shop a minute before we closed. It all began when I gave you that cup of coffee with too much milk in the night and we became a little too close. So I beg of you, kiss me when the night is at its darkest because I’m scared that you’d remember the diamond wedding ring when the stars are twinkling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me When the Stars are Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I made a sequel to this if you want a much happier ending. :D

9:00 pm

The streets were still busy and bright from the cars and other shops that were still open. Most adults were still awake, finally relieved from their job and off to go back home and rest.

In the middle of the busy streets and big shops was a small and quiet coffee shop decorated in white and a shade of soft brown. It was an hour before closing time and the two employees were dealing with their last few customers who actually looked like they were about to go.

“Thanks for coming; we hope to see you again!” Hinata Shoyo, the one who worked behind the counter waved at them, a big smile on his face despite being tired from working since afternoon.

“Are they the last ones?” Asked Sugawara Koushi, coming out from the back door after taking out the trash.

“Yeah, that’s about it.” Hinata replied, stretching his arms and yawned.

Sugawara laughed. “Are you alright? I can take it from here.” He said in a kind voice and a gentle smile.

“Ah, no, don’t wor-“ he was about to decline the offer when he heard the sound of the chimes signalling that another customer has come inside. _Aww, really?_

“Good evening, sir.” They both greeted in lively voices as the man made his way to the counter.

“M-may I get your order?” Hinata stuttered, slightly intimidated by the man’s height and the scary expression he wore on his face under straight black hair. The man was wearing a suit, though it was messy, the he used this as a reassurance that maybe he was just tired from work and he wasn’t going to die young.

“Just a cup with milk.” The tall man replied, taking money from his pockets and placed it on the counter.

Sugawara then started on preparing the order as Hinata gaped at the amount on the smooth, white counter. “This is too much.”

“Keep the change.” He replied, the tiredness in his voice becoming noticeable.

The orange-haired boy looked up at him. “O-oi, what’s up with you? You look scary.” He sort of felt bad for him because it might’ve been a bad day at work or something but Hinata figured he was going to drop the cup of coffee if he continued giving out an intimidating aura. The man just stared at him for a while and walked away to sit outside. Hinata frowned at him. _What’s his problem?_ He looked to Sugawara, eyes pleading for help but all the grey-haired man just scratched the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face indicating he had nothing to offer.

“The coffee is ready, Hinata.” Sugawara said, handing him the tray. He noticed that the poor boy was shaking and with a sigh, he put a hand around Hinata’s ear. “Look, maybe if you’d just try to talk to him he’d lighten up or something. He doesn’t look too bad.” He whispered.

“Really?”  Suga winked at him.

Hinata walked outside, tray held in both hands balancing the cup of coffee. “Uh, your coffee is here sir.” He said placing it on the table.

“Thank- Why are you sitting down?” The raven-haired boy asked in surprise when Hinata took a chair and sat in front of him with a smirk on his face.

“Jeez. It’s ‘cause I feel so uneasy with that look of yours.” He complained.

“It’s my usual face!” He countered.

“Eh? Really?!” Hinata asked in shock. “Man, anyways my name’s Hinata Shoyo.” He said offering his hand. The man only stared at his hand, a dumbfounded expression on his face. “Well? Aren’t you gonna shake it?”  


“Right.” He said shaking the hand. “Kageyama Tobio.”

Hinata felt something hard when Kageyama shook his hand. He saw a silver ring on his finger that looked quite expensive. “So you’re married?”

“Yeah, my wife is currently at home.” He replied and took a sip of his milky coffee. Kageyama looked back at Hinata’s brightly coloured hair and brown eyes. He noticed that hi appearance fit his personality a lot. Something like sunshine.

“So do you have any hobbies? I like playing volleyball sometimes.” Hinata carried on the conversation noticing that Kageyama’s dark hair matched that of the current star-less sky.

They continued on for a little while, with Hinata amused at Kageyama’s social awkwardness. They both learned that they were of the same age and that they liked to play volleyball in their free time. It was almost midnight and Sugawara left the two alone with the condition that Hinata would clean up and close the shop properly in which he agreed to.

The night was darker than ever, the shops were closed and there were barely any cars that were on the road at this hour. The only faint source of light was those from the street lamps and the shop. Nevertheless, they couldn’t see each other’s faces, covered by midnight darkness.

They didn’t notice that they had lost themselves in each other, in pointless conversations and silly arguments about such insignificant things. In that moment, they just felt so happy in each other’s presence.

“Hey Kageyama, kiss me.”

That was when the spell was broken and they suddenly both became aware of time.

“What? Why?”

“I.. I really don’t know why, but I want to feel it.”

Kageyama was at loss for words at his sudden request, his mind was blank and he didn’t know how to reply.

“I know, I’m sorry.” He said, quietly realizing how foolish his request was.  

“But..” Kageyama stood up from his seat and quickly pulled his ring from his finger, placing it on the table and kissed Hinata softly.

Hinata’s eyes widened when he felt the soft and sweet kiss given by him. It was then he realized that Kageyama was married, he had a wife and here he was asking for a kiss, but it felt so good. The night was dark and they couldn’t see each other’s faces, so they didn’t have to face the one who cheated and the one who made him cheat. He was thankful that there weren’t any stars in the sky to remind him of the wedding ring he probably gave his wife. He was so thankful yet so regretful at his own actions that they became overwhelming when he kissed back.

It then ended all too soon, when a single star appeared in the dark night sky. Kageyama’s eyes widened as they both pulled away from each other. _“Sorry.”_ Was all he could say, when he grabbed his things and turned his back to walk away, the only sound of his shoes on the ground echoed in the quiet streets.

Hinata remained silent, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to move either because it hurt all too much. Was he a bad person for doing that? Was it too much to ask for? Tears spilled from his eyes and splashed into the cold, unfinished coffee as Hinata slowly stood up from the seat to take the cup and wash it to put in the cabinet. After that, he turned the lights off, took his things and locked the shop up, leaving with tears still in his eyes.

_He didn’t notice the wedding ring left on the table._

_“I’m too scared to face you in the morning, but is it too much to ask for if I want you to go back every star-less night just to kiss me?”_

 

 


End file.
